herofandomcom-20200223-history
Sid (Ice Age)
Sidney, better known as Sid, is the deuteragonist of the Ice Age series. He is a Megalonyx who is Manny and Diego's best friend and one of Peaches' adoptive uncles. He is the tritagonist of Ice Age ''and ''Ice Age: The Meltdown,'' the main protagonist of ''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs and the Easter Special, the deuteragonist of Christmas Special, a major character in'' Ice Age: Continental Drift'', and the tetartagonist of Ice Age: Collision Course. He is voiced by John Leguizamo who had played Aurelio in the John Wick trilogy. Personality A slovenly ground sloth, Sid is lazy and unmotivated but care greatly for those that he considered close, though he sometimes prove a nuisance with his excessive talking and lack of self-control over his words. Sid, despite his shortcomings, is faithful to his friends and family and committed to the herd he had joined later in life. Speaking with a thick, wet lisp, Sid is quick to point out whatever he saw, whether or not anybody is made uncomfortable, and despite his easy distraction and lack of common sense, Sid still care about those that he was close to. And he is also known as ingenious, daring, trusting, helpful, energetic, selfless, lovable, optimistic, thoughtful, happy-go-lucky, mischievous, sympathetic, immature (formerly), discourteous (formerly), timid, heroic, empathetic, spineless (formerly), loyal, outgoing, thoughtful and haughty (formerly) but is also intelligent and heroic. Sid is built along the form typical of ground sloths: short, bushy tail, clawed hands and feet, a long thin neck, ovular head with bulbous eyes on both sides of his head, and a pair of buckteeth. Sid, however, is less concerned with his build and appearance, for he have a rounder belly than most sloths, a dirtier pelt, thinning black scalp hair and an unpleasant smell about him. Sid's sharp claws, use by others of his kind to climb trees and forage, were used by Sid to scratch at fleas instead. Sid’s right front tooth is slightly bigger than the left, similar to his right eye, which is also somewhat bigger than the left, both eyes of which were pale green. Sid’s pelt is dirty and tan, and became brown when the fungus it carried dried out, Sid attributing the state of his pelt to his vegetarian diet, which he said led to a younger-looking pelt. Trivia * Sid is the only character who has interacted with Scrat at least once in every film (except in fifth film). ** the first film, he attacks Sid when the latter tries to eat his acorn, successfully regaining it. He later meets Manny, Sid, and Diego asking him where the baby's family is and Scrat attempts to tell them about nearby saber-toothed tigers, but Diego kicks Scrat away before he could do so. ** In the second film: At the end, after Scrat created a hole in the valley and released all the melted ice, later attacks Sid for saving his life (when he had already died and gone to paradise and was about to get a giant acorn). ** In the third film, Scrat is stepped on by Manny and falls onto Sid's head while chasing his acorn. Next, he appears when Sid's "children" are batting a ball around, the ball actually being Scrat. Lastly, while Diego is sleeping, he wakes up when he gets hit with Scrat's acorn. ** In the fourth film, when Sid pries open a clam, he finds Scrat inside. Sid's Granny mistakes Scrat for a rat and continuously whacks him with her cane until he falls into the ocean. One of the reasons why the fifth film don't like to everyone is who Sid never meet Scrat which make the style of the series to be absent. * Originally, Sid was to have an admirer: a female sloth named Sylvia, whom he was repulsed by and kept trying to get rid of. Sylvia was eventually cut out of the film due to having no impact on the main plot, and she made Sid come off as somewhat of a jerk. The deleted scenes with Sylvia are available on the Ice Age Super Cool Special Edition. * John Leguizamo tried about 30 different voices for Sid. After viewing a documentary about sloths, he learned that they store food in their mouths; this led to him wondering what he would sound like with food in his mouth. With this, along with seeing the character model, he developed the lisp and decided that it was the perfect voice for Sid. * Ray Romano and John Leguizamo's children have voiced small cameos in almost all the sequels. * He is sometimes thought to be the main protagonist in the third movie. Navigation Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Unwanted Category:Comic Relief Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Ice Age Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Cowards Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Optimists Category:Deal Makers Category:MAD Heroes Category:Mischievous Category:Pacifists Category:Harmonizers Category:Chaotic Good Category:Selfless Category:Victims Category:Charismatic Category:Weaklings Category:Misguided Category:Loyal Category:Casanova Category:Bond Creator Category:Nurturer Category:The Messiah Category:Insecure Category:Martyr Category:In Love Category:Poor Category:Famous Category:Psychics Category:Tragic Category:The Hero Category:Role Models Category:Fragmental Category:Arrogant Category:Genius Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Bond Protector Category:Incompetent Category:Stalkers Category:Right-Hand Category:Sidekicks Category:Parents Category:Merciful Category:Chaste Category:Mentally Ill Category:Falsely Accused Category:Determinators Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Dimwits